Selection Royale(SYOC)
by Hofund
Summary: Prince Daniel, Second Prince and Heir to Illea, is holding his Selection. Can he do it? With an elder brother who has irresistible charms to females and a younger brother laughing continuously at his expense? Even if he can, can the girls survive this ordeal? No one said it was a picnic, after all. Joint creation, by Hofund and Chris the Flowing. SYOC is OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody who cared to click into my story! I've been reading lots of Selection SYOC fanfics, and I received a starter from Hofund who is currently in Sichuan, so we're doing this together! My exams are coming March through April, so I may stop updating for a while, but I promise to update when I have the time! Please, enjoy the prologue. Rules will be found at the bottom, and the form is still being proofread by Hofund. It may undergo some changes, but I do have the confidence I did well enough.**

* * *

To all the people living in the country of Illea, life was good. And signs indicated that it was going to get better. The Heir, their admired Second Prince, Daniel, is holding his Selection.

The reason he became heir over his elder brother? Easy. Three weeks ago, Prince Harold made a speech in front of the royal court. Even today it is still known. And has been the subject of many a viral feature in all media, from gossip magazines to The Report to social websites.

"I, Harold Schreave, hereby declare myself an incurably incurable playboy, a disgrace to the Royal Family, and someone who has no ambition whatsoever. For the love of our country, and for the reasons I have just presented, I say I am not suited to be heir to the Throne. If you didn't get me, then you are stupid and can pack up and go home." And, leaving a court full of shocked people and his hyperventilating father behind, had gone off to get a bowl of noodles at his grandparents' noodle shop, where the Princes' mother had come from before before she won the King's heart and the previous Selection.

After the shock of the speech had worn off, Prince Daniel had gotten the place of heir instead. Of course, it was known that Prince Harold was a high-bred merrymaker and hedonist, Prince Daniel a gentlemanly leader, and Prince Arthur who won most battles he fought and was a major reason the Rebels had been forced to go so deep underground they might as well be nonexistent, but everyone had expected Harold to have the position while Daniel served as Advisor.

Speaking of Prince Daniel, he was as famous as his elder brother was infamous. When the New Asian Navy invaded, four years ago, Illea hit the jackpot of back luck: the Rebels made their move at almost the same time and most major provinces had their hands full dealing with the outlaws. If Prince Daniel hadn't stepped in, and written down four steps to tackle the crisis on the map in the Map Room, Illea would have fallen to the might of Emperor Jing. As it was, less than half his Navy limped their way back to New Asia's ports, battered, demoralized, and afraid. The Rebels lost over half their forward bases and retreated to their strongholds in Dominica, Whites, and Hudson. The Illean forces suffered their own losses, but next to either of her opponents, it was really quite trivial.

When the generals looked at the steps again, they saw that they hadn't carried out the final step, and yet the crisis had been averted. They had won, and they had won beautifully. When the King heard of this he was overjoyed and held a banquet, inviting his son as the Guest of Honor. However, the servant came back with a message from the Prince that said, 'Father, I appreciate your gratitude and it is an honor. However, my brother Arthur played a pivotal role in this. If the banquet cannot be cancelled, hold it for my brother instead. Furthermore , the provinces of Sonage, Columbia and Atlin have been damaged by war and because war damage is non-insurable, I strongly suggest you start preparing to deal with and support the representatives of the various victims. They should be arriving two days later.' Arthur was confused, because the tactics he used against the enemy had been given to him by his brother in the form of some books and he had only tweaked them a bit, but he didn't say anything.

The real hit came two days later, when three representatives came to the palace demanding help and support with repairing the damage the skirmish had done. It was then the officials truly acknowledged Prince Daniel.

* * *

 **Prince Arthur**

I knew exactly where I would find Danny and I was right. Playing his violin in his room was just so him. Prince Harold had called Dad 'a solemn old statue' just now and was made to sweep the floor. Of course, he simply smiled at the maids and was currently lounging in his room, writing letters to his new girlfriend...his third this month, which I found surprising; it was already the middle of the month, when he he should have had about six of them by now.

I knocked carefully on the door. The music slowly ceased.

"Come in. Or rather, open the door. I suppose this is about Father calling me to his study?"

I opened the door. He had that warm, calm smile on his face, like he always did. "How did you know that?"

"Fairly simple. I was made Heir over my elder brother and I'm already 17 and a half. I'm half a year late for my Selection already. Harold farts in Father's face, and most of the servants are off today. Any who aren't would be deemed too lowly to be in his presence or had actually chosen not to be off to attend to Harold and his charms. Therefore, you are sent. After you, brother."

We went to Dad's study and he let us in. I stood to the side.

"Daniel, you have been named Heir and it is now time for you to be one by holding your Selection. However, I know you may not be ready for this abrupt occurrence yet and after discussing with your mother we've decided we can shelf it for half a year, until you turn eighteen." I shook my head at Dad's naivete. Danny wouldn't have been able to save all our butts at thirteen if he was that short-sighted. And which, lucky us, he isn't.

"Father, with all due respect, I have been waiting for this for a week already."

"Nothing less from you, Daniel. I suppose you have something to ask of me?"

"Yes. I propose we use this Form that I drafted with Harold instead of the conventional one."

"Now why did you drag me into this, little brother?" A vibrant, humorous voice came from the doorway.

"Harold!" Dad reprimanded, "You did not knock."

"Ah, not this crap again. Dad, you heard the door open. Or is your hearing as bad as your muddled brain is? Now please explain, little brother."

"Harold, I did consult you and you did come to me with a few...ah, interesting ideas. I never dragged you into anything. On the other hand, you dragged countless girls into your bed. IF anyone dragged anyone else that would be you."

"Hey, hey, little brother." Harold knocked on Daniel's head as if knocking on a door. "One father yapping like the rabid little dog he is is quite enough. I don't need my younger brother, who I respect, bitching at me too."

"HAROLD! I am right here, if you haven't noticed!" Seriously, no one can rile dad up like our big brother does. How does he do it at all?

"Yes, Sire. I noticed. And that is why I said it. Or would you prefer me say it behind your back and insult you even more instead?"

"You...!" Seeing dad's beet-red face was too much for me. I giggled.

* * *

 **Prince Daniel**

I sat in my room, thinking.

If I was going to hold a Selection, I would have to be careful that some girls would be kept around for Harold to mess with. I can't afford to have 35 potential soulmates lose their virginity to Harold before I even get started. It would be a bad slap to my image and the pride of taking 35 virgins would bloat Harold's ego to an unbearable size.

I snapped my fingers. The head of my personal Guard dropped in from the window. "You called, my Lord?"

"My father is still unaware?"

"Yes. Even with the industrial sabotage in Columbia he still does not know. If I may, he is too focused on getting your Selection to work."

I frowned. "Then...go to Columbia and have an aristocrat in a lawsuit. I have here a file on Lord Rolle, Chairman of Rolle Industries. Be careful not to ruin him."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

 **So here it is! Our joint SYOC, or rather, the prologue! Rules are below and form is under that. Do please read the Rules. Oh, and the Form will be posted on my profile later. If you are feeling hardworking enough or your device can copy it, early-birds are welcome(First submission is guaranteed a spot!)**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Acceptance is based on the scoring on a Standard Marking Scheme. We will average our scores and tell you. If you want comments after that please say so.**

 **2) Submissions are open until end of April. If you see your character being replaced and you want to know why, we are open to questions.**

 **3) All submissions must be through PM, for the sake of telling you your score.**

 **4) Details are appreciated, but we don't like medical reports, okay? Report-like forms get 5 marks deducted instantly(not much out of 120 full marks, but sometimes it makes a big difference!).**

 **5) Send us snapshots of your girls! We see more of their real personality and life through those, really. Just like how all of us do with each other. Good snapshots will get 3-7 bonus marks! Bad ones or artificial ones...we won't deduct, but her impression with us will be affected.**

 **6) We know that the general variety of girls depend heavily on other submissions, so we're only going to recommend this: send us different girls!**

 **7) What kind of person Prince Daniel wants is your guess. No spoilers. And you might have noticed some clues in this chapter.**

 **8) Make her realistic, like, someone you and I can bump into on the streets and have normal conversations with. Those are called filled-out characters. Of course, we meet exotic people too, so just a reminder here.**

 **9) There are NO MORE RULES! Happy creating and submitting!**

 **P.S.) If you want to submit in parts or a certain bit of Form is too long to be contained in a single PM, tell us or we'll think it's incomplete.**

 **Form:**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nicknames (Optional):**

 **Age (Prince Daniel says: I am not a pedophile, and I don't have a wrinkle fetish either!) :**

 **Province:**

 **Caste:**

 **Occupation (Make sure they can actually live off what they do.):**

 **Height/Weight/Build:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Hair(no rainbow afros, please.):**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Overall Appearance/Other Distinct Features:**

 **Makeover Changes:**

 **Signature Mark(what makes them a unique human being?):**

 **Style without Obligations(how they dress when they're free to dress as they wish):**

 **Style with Obligations(how they dress for things/people they take semi-/seriously):**

 **Personality:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Likes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Passions:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Family (Name, Role in Family, Short Personality, Relationship with Character):**

 **Pets?:**

 **Best friend:**

 **Friends:**

 **History(Optional, feel free to give me their ancestry...or not):**

 **Background:**

 **Maids (Optional, create three for your character):**

 **How do they treat themselves:**

 **How do they treat anyone other than themselves:**

 **Thoughts on the Royal Family in general:**

 **Reason for entering:**

 **Anything else:**

 **Do they want a different Prince other than that smiling piece o' jade, Daniel? Say, the mighty, merry Prince Harold? Or the Stonefaced, warmonger Prince Arthur?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, everyone! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, but seriously, school and teachers seem determined not to let me access fanfiction! Here is the next chapter, featuring Prince Daniel and Remy Harlow, from Thedaffodilqueen! Enjoy, and review your comments and ideas! The next chapter may be out a month or two later, although there is no guarantee this time!**

* * *

 **Prince Daniel**

"My Lord."

"Have my orders been carried out?"

"Yes. To the letter."

"Very well. Let us see the results." I pressed a button on the armrest and started the plasma screen TV.

A commercial advertising toothpaste came on. I frowned.

"My Lord, do you want that toothpaste company to file for bankruptcy? We have..."

"No need. I am in a good mood today." I smiled when the commercial ended and The Report came on.

"In the latest news, Lord Burton Rolle, Chairman of Rolle Industries, have been discovered to have been testing his products on primates and is currently under fire from animal rights activist groups. More than 300 people sporting banners and calling slogans stormed the administrative centre of Rolle Industries today. Lord Rolle himself is currently under home arrest and awaiting trial. Terrie Jo has the whole story..."

I turned the TV off and looked at the man currently trembling at my feet. "Explain your actions."

"We went through the whole file and only this can cause enough uproar to grab the headlines over your father's written guideline to have the news about your Highness' Selection at the top."

"My father..." I chuckled. "I don't blame you, but stop the people before they wreck our greatest ally. And have Rolle released on Cruelty to Animals for Human Safety."

Alvin looked up, confused. I smiled before explaining. "I think his product contains some innovative but previously unknown and untested substance..."

"Yes, my Lord." Alvin disappeared.

I put my hands behind my back and waited. 5...4...3...2...1...

A maid hurried in and showed me a bird-shaped pass. I nodded and she scurried off. A minute later a man in smart casual came in. "You called, my Lord?"

I eyed him. "Is there any news about that interesting applicant from Paloma?"

"Yes. We have collected extensive information on her and we think she can serve as the distraction. We have already arranged for her to win a lucky draw to the Capital."

"And the rightful winner? Did the person get adequate compensation?"

"He knows nothing about his winning, as per your instructions. He is a civil servant. After he won, his hidden talent came out and he was promoted. He is now under a very heavy workload with a very high wage." The man, who was a member of Daniel's personal bodyguard, smiled a little as he remembered how the prince had planned it. And not even his father knew about his involvement. All he knew was that anything given to that guy was suddenly done much better and much faster.

Another maid came in. "Your Highness, your cousin is outside and wishes to see you."

"Let him in." The maid nodded, bowed and exited. The guard disappeared.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sir Victor Stone stood leaning against the balcony rails. "I've heard that Prince Rei of New Asia himself is going to visit Illea soon with some lucrative treaties. And he's bringing his sister with him." Victor fixed the Prince with an amused look, waiting for his response to this bomb.

Prince Daniel, true to his reputation of being a smiling piece of jade, just smiled. "Well, if they're bringing new opportunities to Illea, we should welcome them. After all, our trading ties have been severely damaged by the foolish old King and the parallel importing of tea has put a bad dent in their finances and it is no wonder Rei is coming to us for help on this matter. In any case, the Illean tea trade has been an oligopoly for far too long and I think we've let the fat tea traders and their corporations make enough profit. As for the New Asian Princess...she's certainly welcome as a guest. I'll arrange a tour of the capital city for her."

"So you plan on letting them down like that? She's probably here to..."

"Too little to do recently, Victor? The rebels in Dominica are acting up again. I was thinking of sending you to..."

"Ahem. It's okay, cousin Daniel. Ah...I think I left the oven on." No way he was going to that hellhole. Victor turned tail and ran, breaking the record for the best reason to run from someone as fast as possible as far as possible.

Daniel watched the trail of dust Victor left in his wake fade and settle. Chuckling, he went to make his plans. Prince Rei...he hadn't met his old friend in a long time. The fact that they lost to each other where they've never lost before made them the best rivals and frenemies.

A long shadow caught Daniel's eye. Creeping along the wall with so little stealth...the palace guards really need some polishing. Daniel sat down and began his bedtime reading. The assassin was creeping toward him. Okay, so his feet didn't make any noise on the marble ground. If Daniel hadn't seen him then he wouldn't know he was being crept up on.

The assassin, not knowing that he had just redeemed his reputation as an assassin in his victim's mind, struck out, and cut thin air. The warm, friendly voice of Prince Daniel spoke behind him. "Perhaps, dear sir, you should think of pursuing another career before you return to this life." Those words were accompanied with a palm at his back and a powerful surge of chi. His internal organs and blood bubbled, boiled and burst. The assassin fell, writhing in extreme agony. Five guards entered before blood came spurting out of his body and made the floor dirty.

Prince Daniel watched, smile never wavering, as his personal bodyguard took the body away and the guards on duty prepared to be punished.

"Who?" Daniel asked the night outside.

"Investigating." Alvin answered.

"I'll give you a week. 168 hours, starting now."

"Yes, my Lord." Alvin shuddered a little before retreating back into the shadows.

"So you want to play games, huh? Very well...I'll oblige." Daniel's smile turned cold before he walked back to his table and continued his reading.

* * *

 **Remy Harlow**

Remy fidgeted. This was not her to be so agitated about something. Then again, it wasn't every day you got your father to smuggle your form for the Selection to the Post Office while your mother was dead against it, either.

"Remy, letter for you!" Her mother called.

Remy ran out, and read the letter, shock growing on her face. "I won the lucky draw!"

"What is it about? What is the prize?" Remy rolled her eyes. Her mother was always so practical Remy sometimes wondered if some weird mutation had taken away her mother's ability to imagine stuff.

"Mind your manners, young lady!"

"Sorry, mother. Well, it's a financial package, with trust funds that pay out monthly, and a free trip to the Capital."

"Very well. You may take the trip, and I'll allow you some funds for your trip. And you should thank me for not telling you off about how you shouldn't gamble..."

"I'm back! Um...what is it you two are brewing again?" Her father looked a little confused. After all, he knew his wife just like he knew the sun rose from the east every morning. Her smiling outside their bedroom was something unheard of yet.

"She just won financial security for all of us and a trip to the Capital for herself. Weren't you talking about her entering the Selection? Well, she has my blessing now."

"Good. I've submitted her form already."

"What! Without my permission?"

"Katrina, Remy has her own life to live. It's not like you or I can stop her footsteps. And you were right about her having virtually no chance as a Seven. So why not let her take this chance?"

"Remy, answer me. Are you ready to take responsibility for your own actions? Are you ready for any consequences if you do get selected?"

"I...I am, mother."

Her mother sighed, but Remy thought she saw a glint of pride in her eyes. "All right. You've made your choice. Good luck, and happy traveling, Remy. If you fall on any misfortune..." Her mother beamed at her. At that moment, Remy knew that her mother had loved her just as much as her father did. It was just that...their love took on different guises. "...we are family, and a family supports any and all members."

"Thanks, mother." Remy blinked the tears out of her eyes and went to her room to pack.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter? How was it? Tell me in a review! And remember: Submissions are open until the end of April! Send in your beautiful (okay, maybe not) OCs!**

 **1) What do you think about Prince Daniel?**

 **2) What do you think Prince Rei is really here for? (Oh, please. You're not that naive, are you?!)**

 **Prize: anyone who answers question 2 correctly and has submitted a character gets an instant pass! One slot only!**


End file.
